Kaiden Sareno
Biography (Note: This is a short version) * Born to a rebelious mother and a General in the Empire in the year 1992 ABY, Kaiden Sareno was the outcome of a R&R session with his father taking a luxuruy break on naboo gone wrong. His father, severly drunk hooked up with a service woman tending the bar. They got hooked up for awhile and the end result was Kaiden. 9 months later, Kaidens mom was knocking on retired General Sareno's door holding an infant Kaiden and handing him over. Kai's early childhood was rough, as any kids would be with a retired general as a father. Kai's father would go out and get stone drunk, come home and beat Kai for his mother leaving and any other tiny thing Kai, between the ages of 6-10 would do wrong. Up until Kai was 14 he thought his mother had just simply abandoned him, that she never wanted him in her life and dropped him off at his brutal fathers home to live out what life he gave me. Kaiden found files stashed in a safe under his fathers bed, containing detailed information about his mother.. And her trial. His father had betrayed her and turned her in for being a rebel spy. She had been executed right before his father had began drinking. When the Empire had called for volunteers, Kai tried to join but was turned away because he was only 16. Detrimined to help, Kai snuck in anyway. Serving under a spec ops and spy group labeled the Empire's best by Vader himself, Kai served for almost a full year until his accident. During a routine mission on Naboo, Kai and his unit were ambushed by Rebels. What started as a simple scan through theed turned into a bloody battle leaving 34 of the 50 men in Kai's unit dead and the rest wounded. Kai in turn was shot in the chest 3 times by a rebel child roughtly the age of 8 whom fired at point blank range an E-11. Baffled and confused, Kai slept alot, drifting through the next 3 months of his life. Kai awoke, lying in his bedroom back on naboo and safe. His father was asleep by his bed with a bottle of rum slipping from his drunk fingers. On the table, a folder lay open with Kai's picture on it. 2 medels of heroism were attached but also the discharge papers from the military lay with them. Kai knew it would happen, when he got hurt they would check everything. Now, age 17. Kai struggles with his inner force, trying to do good to make up for the bad and suffring he cause during the war. Training with Psyrus has taught him that anger and hatred should only be used in extreme cases and Kai agrees. Also combatting an unnatural ability to steal anything, Kai maintains a somewhat criminal lifestyle in secert of his training of the force and lightsaber combat. Appearance (Different Armors and clothing he wears) * Similar to the Phase II Clone Trooper armor, but infued with Durasteel properties as well as Cortiois, to ward off Lightsaber and Blaster damage. *.:Specs:. *Model: Phase II *Type: Body Armor *Weight: 12.7 Kilograms *Length: Custom to fit User http://i131.photobucket.com/albums/p292/kyuuketsuki_10/180px-RoutineValor-FC.jpg *.:Personal Modifications:. **> The stomach armor contained a Manual Suit Seal and environmental controls. **> The thigh armor had a reinforced alloy plate ridge **> The lower right side, near the knee contained the suits system power cells. **> The left upper side of the shin armor had a sniper position knee protector plate. **> IFF circuitry was in the back of the suit for identification and command purposes for identifying each other. **> Extra wrist comlink **> A Proper Resonator to open secure doors **> Fitted with advanced air filters, and fully sealed, to protect against chemical, biological, and radioactive weapons. **> Protect the wearer against vacuum for a limited time (20 minutes) **> Back-mounted tank contained 20 minutes of emergency oxygen. **> A body glove to provided limited thermal protection. **> Reinforced right shoulder plating, supports a Journeyman Protector honor sash. **> Spats are added around his ankles to help prevent debris from going into boots. **> Kama added to protect from shrapnel striking the back of thigh. **> Built-in Rangefinder (x100 Zoom) Kai wears a dark brown loose overcoat over top of a sleeveless tan tunic made for his size. The coat has two pockets, one on each side for different things and for keeping Kai's hands warm on cold nights. Kai wears a simple pair of slacks made for dueling and for all round general useage. They house two pockets where normal pants would have them along with 2 large spacey pockets going down the right side and a knife sheathe on the left. Kai wears a pair of Empire issue combat boots with his robust outfit and has kept them clean and shiney since his service to the Empire during the war. Weapons Kai doesn't normal carry weapons around with him everywhere like some parinoid spice addict on the bum of the Coruscantii police, but doesn't follow the guidelines as a Kel Dor monk on his pilgrimage. When the need to fight is strong, then Kai uses a couple of handy devices and weapons such as his Military issuse DC-15 sniper rifle which has been maintained to Empire Military standard since he was discharged. Along with his trusty sniper, Kai bouts a SE-14r sidearm. On more dangerous missions and places Kai carrys on his left hip a modified E-11 blaster rifle for those nasty situations. On his right however, Kai boasts a beskar blade of high quality. Given to him by his father after graduating from basic training in the Galatic Empire army. >> Complete List << *o DC-15 Sniper Rifle *o SE-14r sidearm *o Modified E-11 blaster rifle *o Sith sword *o Two Lightsabers (yellow, red) *o Beskar hunting knife Spaceship/Fleet o Venator-class Star Destroyer 'Sphinx' - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator o The Sphinx is commanded by Captain Jospeh Alexander, age 45 and a hardened vetern of space battles in the Imperial Navy. o Acclamator I-class assault ship 'Firebird' - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator_I-class_assault_ship o The Firebird is commanded by Captain Alec Morgen, age 39 and the newest recruited Commanding General in Kaiden's Naval/Armed forces. He is still green and has not participated in Naval warfare. o Acclamator I-class assault ship 'Spirit' - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator_I-class_assault_ship o The Spirit is commanded by Captain Valentine Herondale, age 36 and amoungst the newer recruited Captain/Generals. o Acclamator I-class assault ship 'Ecliptic' - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator_I-class_assault_ship o The Ecliptic is commanded by Captain Vong Hurzah, the only alien Captain and General in Kaidens navy/army. o Venator-class Star Destroyer 'Raziel' - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator o The Raziel is commanded by Admiral Ishbael Sareno, age 52 and Kaiden's uncle. Ishbael is Kaiden's father and the commander of the Flagship of Kaidens Naval forces. General/Admiral Sareno is the commanding officer of all the forces under Kaidens service. Non Playable Characters (NPC) o Amoungst Kaiden Sareno's Naval and Army forces he has a vareity of NPC Generals, Captains and Admirals he uses when he is not around to command. * Admiral Ishbael Sareno, age 52 and Kaiden's uncle. * Captain Valentine Herondale, age 36 and amoungst the newer recruited Captain/Generals. * Captain Alec Morgen, age 39 and the newest recruited Commanding General in Kaiden's Naval/Armed forces. * Captain Jospeh Alexander, age 45 and a hardened vetern of space battles in the Imperial Navy. * Captain Vong Hurzah, the only alien Captain and General in Kaidens navy/army. * The other 30 NPC Generals are unnamed, and although used are not given importance. o Kaiden also has a couple of NPC players that are force sensitive. * Jedi Knight Alex Nissin, age 35 and a master of Force Healing. Alex is only partially good at Lightsaber combat and other aspects of the force and excells in force healings of all kinds. Personality and Traits *Strong sense of confidence in battle. *Discplined. *Strong-willed. *Hard headed. *Extremely loyal to the point of being a fanatic. Abilities and Powers *>>> Top Ten <<< ** >> Force Push/Pull ** >> Shatterpoint (Natural) ** >> Force Jump ** >> Force Heal ** >> Force Lightning Behind the Scenes